diangelofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Di'angela and Malto (Gend Bend Fanon)
This was written in 2011, so forgive it's oldness. :P Di’angela and Malto 10/06/11 Genre: Romance/Comedy Di’angela was going to get the high score on Wii Tennis. “I’m almost there!” she exclaimed. “Hello, my dear!” Malto greeted. The sudden hello made her jump miss the ball. “Aw, you made me lose!” she said. “Why won’t you just go away?” “You’re right… we’ll go away on a romantic trip… maybe on a cruis--” “no, I mean you go away. “She replied. “Why do you always push me away?” he asked. “Because, I’m not interested in you.” She said. “Now, please, leave me alone.”'' Malto looked down. He then walked away. Di’angela watched him, looking sad. Why does he always do this? She thought. He always does the puppy eyes and she feels sorry for him. But, after ''that day, it was different. He didn’t say anything to'' anyone'', even her. Why was he acting so weird? Maybe, I finally broke to him. She thought. But, he would even look at Spongebob, his favorite show! This is bad. She thought. Maybe, I should do something… no! What am I, crazy?! I don’t like him! But, why do I feel guilty? I’ll have to do something. But, what? Then, another thought crossed her mind. “Oh, no.” she said. “I know what. But, I’ll have to degrade myself… gulp.” Next day… “Well, Dominique do you think it’s a good idea?” the worried husky mix asked. “Well, yeah, if you think so.” Her boxer mix friend said. “I’m scared. What if it doesn’t work? I’ll embarrass myself for nothing.” Di’angela said, looking frightened. “Oh, believe me, it’ll work.” her friend reassured. Then, the two glanced over to the depressed Malto, looking at the floor. “And, I know who can hook you up!” Dominique said, gleefully. Then, the two found themselves standing in front of Clover’s salon. “Oh, no, I’m not goin’ in there!” Di’angela said. The tomboy didn’t think she’d ever go in a salon. Especially not Clover’s. That panda border collie loved to gossip. And, worse she might tell everyone about her secret plan. She’d be humiliated forever. She’d have to move to a desert island somewhere. Dominique grabbed her tail. “come on, you big baby! You can do this!’’ she said, while pulling her older friend. “I’m telling you, Nicki, that Gerald ain’t no good. I heard he’s cheating with Sweet Pea.” Said the gossiping Clover. “Uh-uh girl. No way.” Said Nicki one of her clients. Oh, goodie, She’s already doing it. Di’angela thought. “Hi! My friend needs some help. If, you catch my drift.” the ecstatic boxer mix said. The black lab stared at both of them. “go, sit over there.” she finally said. “Clover!” she yelled. “What, Lashanda?” Clover yelled back. “Got some customers!” Lashanda answered. “Well, well, well, the tomboy finally switched over to the good side.” Clover said sarcastically. Di’angela snarled quietly. She couldn’t stand that thought of being girly ever. And, she didn’t like her bringing it up. “What y’all want?” she asked. “we need you to fix up her hair or some’ in’.” Dominique replied. Clover inspected her hair. “I can’t do anything. It’s too short. Goodbye!” she said, coldly. Phew, dodged a bullet there. Di’angela thought. “that’s too bad.” She said, slyly. “let’s go, Dominique.” Then, they walked down the street, and Dominique spotted a clothes store. Di’angela shook her head and paws “no” but, Dominique took her in anyway. Later, they come out with bags. “What do you want to do now?” Di’angela asked. ”Ice cream?” Dominique replied. Di’angela shook her head “yes”. Excuse me, but I want to move ahead, or I’m going to spoil the story. J L Later, that evening… Malto walked to Di’angela’s garden just like the mysterious letter he got told him to. He sat down and moped. Nothing would cheer him up. Nothing but… and at this point, Di’angela walked up and Malto’s stood there, mouth agape. Di’angela was standing there in a light blue dress. She also had a big blue flower on her ear; just like her mother the latter wears a white lotus, instead of blue. Malto then, closed his mouth. “D-Di’angela? Is that you?” the first words the maltipoo said in days. He was startled at her appearance in something other than her famous blue hoodie, tan cargo shorts, and red beanie. “what’s wrong? Do I have a stain?” the tomboy said, being paranoid about her appearance. “no, no, that’s not what I’m talking about. You’re wearing a dra--dra… dress. ” Malto said kind of shaky and still startled at the fact she wearing her most hated clothing ever. “Yeah, I know.” She replied. “what would you like?” Dominique asked. “me and my brother will be serving you tonight. May I start you off with some biscuits? I made them myself!” then, she saw her brother, domino reaching for one. She hit him with a wooden spoon on the paws. “ow! What was that for?” he asked, rubbing his sore paws. “those are for the customers!” Dominique scolded, while shaking the spoon at him. Then, she sat the beautifully knitted basket with the biscuits down. “go get them something to drink!” she ordered him. “alright, alright!” he answered. Di’angela laughed at this. Then, she looked up and saw Malto laughing, too. They both blushed. “come on guys, I don’t have all day.” Dominique said, impatiently. “Scetti!” the both of them exclaimed. “okay, two plates of pa-scetti, coming up!” Dominique said. “here are your drinks.” Domino said. Seven minutes later, Dominique came out with two plates of spaghetti for Di’angela and Malto. “Here’s your scetti, guys!” Dominique exclaimed. Malto couldn’t believe it. The girl he been chasing after all this time is on a date with him! Let me wrap this story up, I’m getting sleepy. They ate their spaghetti and left to walk the town. They sat on a bench at the park and talked. “you know, you not so bad when someone gets to know you.” Di’angela stated. “you’re nice to know, too.” He replied. They sat there and enjoyed the full moon. Then, later, Malto walked Di’angela home. She kissed him goodnight and went inside. Then, she plopped on her bed. She felt better again. He was happy again. And, now she could sleep again without feeling guilty. The end p.s. I hope you liked the story! Disclaimer: I don’t own SpongeBob or the Wii. Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Romantic Comedy Category:Gend Bends Category:Di'angelo Category:Di'angela x Malto